Blood Red Lines
by taikachi
Summary: Izaya contemplates marking Shizuo. Established-relationship fic.


"I could draw," he mused. "I could draw on your skin in pen, in marker, in paint, in ink. Draw on it and mark you as mine." Shizuo rolled over to face the pale, thin man who had just spoken. "What are you talking about?" he mumbled. "Please tell me this isn't another one of your insane ideas. I have no intention of running half-naked around Ikebukuro again."

Izaya merely grinned. "You had fun. Admit it" Shizuo raised an eyebrow in response. "You put me in a tutu. A frilly, pink tutu with ribbons on it." His grin widening, Izaya replied, "It was pretty." Rolling his eyes, Shizuo dropped the subject, reiterating his original question. "What were you talking about?" Confusion momentarily flitted across Izaya's face, "Hmmmm. Oh you mean from before?" he asked. It was soon replaced with an almost unreadable expression. "I was just- Its nothing. I wasn't even aware that you were awake." Rolling over, Shizuo pinned the smaller man to the bed. "Tell me," he growled into the long, thin neck.

He nipped on an area that he knew was particularly sensitive and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Encouraged, he continued to leave marks on Izaya's body, letting his hands roam over what was by now, familiar territory. Izaya, never one to be passive, pulled him down for a long, languid kiss. Breaking the kiss, Izaya gestured towards the hickeys all over his body, some new, some old. "I wanted to do that," he said. "You want to bruise yourself?" Shizuo was irritated by the idea of anyone besides himself marring the perfect white skin. Izaya was his. "No," he ground out. "No. The only one who can hurt you is me and since I've given up that right, no one else can hurt you. Not even yourself." Again, confusion made its way onto Izaya's features, before being replaced by an amused expression. "No, not myself," he smiled, "You. I wanted to mark you. I never get to." Izaya threw in a pout for good measure, but it was all in vain. "Screw that." Shizuo drew back, eyes flashing in anger. "I'm not anyone's and I never will be."

Izaya sighed, but resigned himself to the unfairness of it all. Letting a smirk make its way onto his features, he leaned back, spreading his legs ever so slightly. He knew Shizuo would not miss the message in that. "I thought it was me you were screwing?" he quipped. The blonde crawled back towards the lanky figure sprawled across his bed. Grasping his chin in one strong hand, Shizuo pulled him into a fierce kiss. Moaning slightly at the sensation of Shizuo's already hard cock rubbing against his own, Izaya let himself melt into the kiss. Reaching down, he wrapped long fingers around both of their members and began to stroke them ever so slowly.

Growling into the kiss, Shizuo began to travel downwards, licking, biting and teasing all the while. Before long, he had the other reduced to a quivering mess. "P-Please stop teasing," Izaya managed in between moans. "What do you want me to do then?" This query was accompanied by Shizuo's tongue ghosting over Izaya's nipples, which almost caused him to forget what he had requested in the first place. However to his satisfaction, he managed a proper comeback. "If you try to make me say it, I'm just going to jerk myself off and leave you alone." "Alright, alright," Shizuo chuckled. "Just teasing." "You'd better be," Izaya groused. "I don't want to have sex if it's just going to sound like a second rate porn movie."

Reaching for the bottle of lube, Shizuo coated himself liberally, before proceeding to stretch Izaya open, though he was still loose from the night before. When Izaya keened and arched up against him, Shizuo knew he had found the right spot. Pulling his fingers out, he entered the tight heat and slowly began to rock back and forth. Increasing his pace, he let the pleasure build, feeling the familiar coiling in his stomach. When it because too much to bear, he released deep inside of his sometimes-lover.

That was the closest thing to the truth he'd been able to come to when trying to define their relationship, sometimes lovers. Sometimes he thought described the two of them perfectly. Nothing was certain, Izaya might leave when this was over, but he also might stay. Tomorrow Shizuo might try to kill Izaya for interrupting his work, but he might pull him into a dark alley for a quick make-out session. Neither would know, not until the very second when they had to decide.

Jerking himself out of his thoughts, Shizuo remembered that Izaya had not yet finished. Mindful of what had happened that last time he'd left the other hanging, he reached down, and with a few flicks of his wrist, brought the other to completion. Izaya cried out as he came, arching his body at an impossible angle and raking his nails down Shizuo's broad back.

Utterly spent, the two men collapsed into the wrinkled sheets. Shizuo fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillows and Izaya followed close behind. However before Izaya let himself go, he contemplated the blood red marks he had created, trailing down the other's tawny gold skin. Smiling to himself, he thought '_Blood is the best to draw in._'


End file.
